Purple Moon
by Sugarqueen54
Summary: Raimundo has been seeing a mysterious girl in the jungle and is determined to find out who she is. Raimundo x OC
1. Chapter 1

A girl watched from the shadows of the jungle as three monks fought in a near by in a clearing against an army of robots while a red head stood near by with a purple spirit. This girl had stunning purple eyes, jet black hair that reached down to her back, a short purple kimono that had sleeves that cover her hands (which had deadly claws and also on her feet), black cat like ears, and a long lean black tail. She was crouched like a cat in a tree, who`s large leaves cast a shadow over her for perfect coverage.

She watched as the brazilian boy with the dark green eyes got hurled into the thick tree she was crouched in. She was a few branches above him. He groaned in pain before pulling himself to his feet. And then, green eyes met purple eyes. They both seemed mesmerized for moment before the girl shook her head, narrowed her eyes at the boy, and dissapeared deeper into the jungle. The boy,or Raimundo, only saws those captivating eyes before they narrowed and disappeared into the jungle. He looked into the jungle to find the source of the purple orbs, but found nothing and went back to help Omi, Clay, and Kimiko.

The girl, or Luna, was running quickly and silently through the jungle heading back to her pride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys! I `ve looking up black panthers and I am really intrested in them because they are so , I`ve decided to make my main character part black panther, and I am also adding a few more OCs.**

**OCs: Yeah!**

**Okay... Now here is my 2nd chapter!**

Luna stopped running when she reached a cave luminated by the moon. She let out a roar that sounded exactly like a black panther. Black panthers started to walk out of the cave. One certain female one approached her.

_"Was there trouble?" _She asked .

_"No, nothing at all"_ Luna replied._ "The intruders did not come into our territory"_

_"Lulu!"_ a small black cub ran from the cave tripping once.

_"Hello Onyx" _Luna smiled down at the cub when she pulled herself to her feet.

_"Are you still going to bring me outside the clearing?" _ Onyx asked referring to the large clearing around the cave.

_"Now Onyx, you know there are many hunter traps"_ Luna reminded her. _"Maybe another time. Now, go to sleep."_

_"Fine"_ Onyx grumbled walking back into the cave.

(The Next Day)

Raimundo walked down the dirt path through the jungle. He would never tell anyone, but nature was his sacnturary. He walked on for a moment before his mind drifted towards the purple eyes he saw the other day. They seemed to bore right into his soul. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a cry of pain. He rushed into the jungle. He pushed all the thick leaves and vines aside until he found the source of the sound.

There was Luna with a tiger trap clamp down on her right leg. She was crouched like a panther and she was trying desperately to pull her leg loose. But, the one thing Raimundo was looking at were her purple eyes. He took a step toward Luna and her head snapped upwards. She bared her sharp teeth and growled threatingly.

"Hey, cone down I just want to help" Raimundo said trying to come her down.

Luna just flattened her ears and hissed.

"You`re hurt and I want to help you. Just trust me" He said softly taking a step towards her. "And I know you can`t get free.

Luna looked at her leg and then back at Raimundo. She glared at him in defeat and lied down. Raimundo walked up to her leg and pried the trap open. Immediately, Luna tryed to stand up , but it was proved to be a mistake when she crumpled back down onto all fours.

"Try not to move" Raimundo said. " I`ll be right back"

He disappearred into the thick foliage. It felt like hours to Luna, mostly because of the pain in her leg, before Raimundo came through the thick leaves and vines. He had in his hands a can and a roll of band-aids. He walk to her leg and started exaiming it. The trap didn`t stab too deep into her , but it was deep enough to make her bleed heavily. He shook the can and sprayed it on her wounds. Luna hissed in pain, but soon the pain faded away. Raimundo started to wrap the band-aids around her leg .After a few minutes, Raimundo finished and backed away.

"There, is that better?" He asked kindly.

Luna stood and flexed her leg. She looked at him astonished. He could of sworn he saw the tiniest of smiles, but it was gone in a second and replaced by a scowl. Luna hissed warningly and ran off on all fours.


	3. Chapter 3

Raimundo sat on the edge of the cliff with thoughts running through his mind. For some odd reason the girl who looked as if she wanted to kill him plague his mind. He could still remember her flawless ivory skin, her mysterious amethyst eyes, and her deadly gaze.

"_Hey Raimundo!" _A voice rang in his head.

Raimundo turned and saw Marissa Martin looking at him. Marissa is the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal. Marissa has pure white hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a pale blue V-neck shirt with a white skirt and blue converses. She is very intelligent, but she can only speak mentally. She lost her voice in a car accident when she was six years old; a shard of glass lodged in to her neck. She survived it, but she lost her voice.

"Yeah Marissa?" Raimundo asked.

"_Lunch is ready" _Marissa answered before walking off.

Raimundo saw the Sun setting over the horizon, and the sky turned orange and pink. He turned to see Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Dojo, and Ping-Pong sitting around a campfire holding out bowls as Marissa walked around pouring stew into them from a large pot. He walked over and sat down. He tuned the conversations out as he continued to think about Luna.

(9:00 p.m.)

Raimundo cracked open one eye and saw that everyone fast asleep. He slowly stood and tip-toed over to Dojo. He carefully pulled out a scroll from Dojo`s ear, who was mumbling about "Master Fung" and "Cleaning ears". He walked over to a tree and opened the scroll.

_Zhìmìng de bào, a.k.a Deadly Panther, is a very dangerous being. No one knows were she came from, or what she is, but they do know that not even the great Dashi could defeat her. If you do cross paths with her, do nothing but hide and hope she does not find you._

A drawing of Luna was on the scroll. She was crouched ,like she was ready to attack, with a deadly look in her eyes, blood spattered her kimono


	4. Chapter 4

Luna P.O.V

I let out a long sigh as I lie down on the cliff inside the cave that looks over my pride, who were lying lazily on the cave floor, or tending to the young. I look down at my leg that the boy bandaged. I wonder why he did that; all the other humans who seen treat me like a freak, or a mistake. But, he didn`t he fixed my wound and treated me kindly.

I shook my head to clear the thought out of my head.

'That boy will eventually hurt me like all those other people, including…. Him' I thought.

I shuddered at the thought of the man who caused me pain for so many years.

"_Shade" _I called down towards the second in command of the pride_._

Said large black cat stood up and walked up to me.

"_Yes?" _She asked.

"_Did anything happen while I was gone?" _I asked arching an eyebrow elegantly.

"_Midnight was causing trouble again"_ She answered.

I growl under my breath; Midnight has been challenging me for head of the pride for years. She was large and dry blood is usually stuck in her dark black fur. One day she challenged me to a fight for the head of the pride, she lost horribly. I clawed one of her blue eyes causing her to go blind in it. She now lives in a dark cave far away from the pride. I suddenly feel a chill run down my back and a small pain started to grow in my head. Something is wrong.

"_I`ll be right back"_ I said leaping down from the cliff and landing nimbly on the cave floor.

I walk out of the dark cave and into the clearing. I close my eyes and listen intently to my surroundings. I hear monkey chatter, bird chirp, and bugs buzz, but I don`t hear what I want to hear. Suddenly, I hear the faint sound of rushing water. I open my ears and slowly followed the sound. I weave through foliage and vines as I continued to follow the sound of rushing water as the it grew louder and louder. I finally reach a large water fall. I watch as the water fell into a big lake. I walk up to the large rocks that lead up to the top. I grip one rock and pull myself up. I then grab another rock and pulled myself up again. I continued to climb up the rocky side until I reached half-way up the side. I slowly shimmy sideways behind the water fall. When I'm completely behind the water fall I see a small opening that leads into a secret cave. I slowly crawl into the opening. I immerge inside the damp cave with jagged stalactites. I walk slowly through the dark cave, my cat like eyes allow me to see well in the dark. I finally reach a small pedestal with a black choke collar sitting on top of it. In the middle of the choke collar was a Black Panther head with amethyst for eyes. I grab the choke collar and put it around my neck. It`s eyes start to glow and I started to feel a warm feeling in my eyes; I knew they were glowing too. The Amethyst Panther and I are linked magically. It is a special, mystical device that allows me to change from my animal form, and my current form. It also controls my pride, and all of the jungle animals. I never use it on them of course, but I forever must guard it. Suddenly, the eyes of the Amethyst Panther started to glow brighter, and my eyes changed from a warm feeling to a red hot feeling. I close my eyes and gritted my teeth. What`s going? It never acted this way unless Heylin Powers were near…..No it couldn`t be.

I then hear voices coming from outside the cave. I shake off the pain and cautiously walk towards the opening of the cave. I crawl out and shimmied out from behind the water fall. I see two groups of warriors standing beside the lake. One group had two young golden skinned boys. The smaller one wore a blue sweat suit and green tinted glasses, the bigger one wore red and black robes. Then there was a girl with black hair and blue eye, she wore a blue dress, blue boots, a pink cap, and a white jacket. There was also a tall guy with a cowboy hat that hid his blue eyes; he also wore a brown vest over a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. Then my gaze fell on a familiar boy. It was the same boy who cleaned and dressed my wound. They were all in fighting stances.

I turn my head and looked at the other group of warriors; I felt my heart stop. There standing was Chase Young, the man who caused me all that pain. Beside him was a girl with dark teal hair, pale skin, and green reptilian eyes.

'No doubt she`s his mistress' I thought bitterly.

"The Amethyst Panther is mine" The bigger golden skinned boy declared.

My eyes narrow; there is no way I`m not letting that little loud mouth take the Amethyst Panther. None of them will.

I silently climb down the cliff and climb onto a boulder and glare down at them; they still have not notice me.

"None of you will have the Amethyst Panther" I growl and they all turn to look at me.


End file.
